The Minds of Pokemon
by C War
Summary: Follow the journey of a Psychic boy and his Pokemon through the Kanto region and beyond.
1. Prologue

The boy walked through the doors of the lab, not caring that he didn't have the clearance to be here. He raised his hand, and the receptionist fell asleep, her suspicions about the intruder confirmed. As he continued onward, eight Pokemon appeared around him.

"So, you're really going through with it?" his Dragonaire asked.

"Probably," was the boy's response.

"But we're going to check it out first, right?" Clefairy queried.

"Of course we are!" Gengar retorted angrily.

"It's not like he can do it without us anyways," Pikachu said haughtily.

"We all got the message," Diglett said calmly. "And we all need to decide."

"He's strong, though, stronger than any of us," Butterfree said worriedly. "They must really have him sealed up tight."

"Then we'll just have to not get caught," was Beedrill's curt response.

Togepi didn't say anything. She didn't have to. It had all already been said. Riding in the boy's arms, she snuggled into them for what could be the last time. She also knew the boy's deepest wish, and knew the exchange that he wanted to make.

The group continued on, knocking out security guards who barely knew that they were there. Soon they were in the most secure part of the lab, where the darkest secret of Team Rocket was kept.

"Hey, you shouldn't be here!"

"Quick, call security!"

"Stop them!"

The scientists made an uproar, and due to the psychic shielding that they wore to protect them from their experiment, the boy couldn't dispose of them the way he had the guards before. In an instant, there was an alarm sounding through the lab. In response, a man in a red suit appeared on a ledge across from the boy.

"How did this boy and his Pokemon get in here?" Giovanni shouted. "Whatever you think you're doing, boy, you'd better think again. No one crosses Team Rocket and gets away with it. Guh!" He grunted as a Gust from Butterfree flung him backwards into the wall. The others had already rendered the scientists unconscious. The boy walked over to the large glass tube that held his target, encased in as much shielding as the scientists had been able to use while still studying the clone they had made. As he approached, Mewtwo's eyes lit up, and he spoke into the boy's mind, as had his Pokemon.

"So, you've come."

"Of course. The conditions are...acceptable."

"You are sure that you wish to leave this body behind?"

"This body is diseased and will die within the month anyways."

"And the rest of you?" Mewtwo turned his gaze from one to the other. Each of them made their conditions known. They all had already truly known what would happen here, the conversation before merely for the sake of something to say. "Acceptable. Then let us begin."

An aura began to rage around the boy, a pale yellow. Clefairy was next, a pink aura appearing around her. Butterfree's light blue aura appeared next, and the lights began to flicker. Gengar's black aura quickly followed, and then Dragonaire was shrouded in navy-blue light. A brown aura appeared around Diglett as a bright yellow one surrounded Pikachu. Beedrill, struggling with his aura, eventually released his orange light. The electronics in the room were already starting to go crazy as Togepi's white aura appeared, having wanted to be last. Then, finally, Mewtwo's aura began to pulse, his enclosure wearing away under the barrage of psychic energy. Explosions began to tear apart the lab as Togepi snuggled one last time into her trainer's human arms...


	2. Chapter 1: Starting out

Chris was dressed simply. He didn't want to be too encumbered as he started his journey, so he was wearing a pair of khaki pants, comfortable, yet durable, and a blue Pokemon League shirt. On his back he wore his yellow backpack, which held some spare clothes and had his collapsible bike strapped onto the back. He left the house, which was now mostly bare. A new family would be moving in soon. He had been living on his own since his father died a few months ago, his mother dieing in childbirth, ten years ago now. Due to him almost being old enough for his Pokemon journey, he had been allowed to stay in the house until then. He had been arranging the sale of the property and sending anything he wouldn't need himself into storage ever since. And spending time out by the river.

The river between Viridian and Pallet was his favorite place to be, even though he had almost drowned their as a kid. Because that was where his best friend lived. They had met that day, when she had saved him from drowning. After he had gotten a rock off of her tail. As he headed south from Viridian towards Professor Oak's lab for certification as a trainer, he crossed the bridge that he dove off of when he had heard her cry for help that day. Stopping in the middle, he now called out to her.

"Hey, Draga! It's time!"

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy!" Draga cried as she splashed out of the water. The Dratini would have left his ears ringing, if she had actually spoken instead of psychic transmission. "Um, why are we going south?"

"We have to go see Professor Oak, remember?" Chris shook his head. Draga was a little absent minded, especially when she was excited.

"Oh yeah. Well, then let's go!"

Chris nodded. "Right." He then pulled out his bike and rode south, soon arriving at Oak's lab. He made his way up to the doors of the house, knocked, and waited.

"Hello? Ah, you must be Chris, right?" the old professor said as he opened the door.

"Yes, that's me, and this is Draga."

"Already nicknamed her, eh? Well, come on in, and we can get started. You'll want her as your starter, right?"

"Yes, we both want that."

"Alright, then I'll just take care of the paperwork and give you a Pokeball to use." Oak led the two over to a table where some papers were laid out. Chris signed where he needed to so that he could be registered with the League, and then gave Chris a small red machine and a set of Pokeballs. "You can use this Pokedex to get some information on the Pokemon you meet. It's incomplete, though, as my database only has the information on Pokemon native to the Kanto region, and a few from Johto."

"It's fine. Draga, you ready to make it official?"

"Yeah!" Chris tossed the ball into the air, and Draga jumped up and hit it with her nose. She disappeared inside, and the ball landed in his hand.

"Then let's go. Thank you, Professor."

"No trouble, Chris. Good luck out there!" Chris waved goodbye as he walked out the door. He then brought Draga back out of her Pokeball, and the two of them started back north...


End file.
